No Picnic
by Lady Sidera
Summary: The team takes a break, and John comments on Rodney's tendency to work too hard... Short challenge response. Key: THE RISING


**No Picnic**

Summary: The team takes a break, and John comments on Rodney's tendency to work too hard... Key: THE RISING   
Central Characters: Rodney and John, as always.  
Categories: Challenge, Friendship/Fun, H/C, Humour.  
Placement: Sometime in the first half of Season 1, after Suspicion.  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None whatsoever, just a little fun for the team. :)  
Author's Note: This is my response to a challenge on Atlantis GenGate, where it was originally posted. Gave me an excuse to write something fun for a change! ;)  
Disclaimer: Neither Rodney McKay nor anything else pertaining to Atlantis legally belongs to me, except this story, which is mine because I wrote it. Everything else belongs to SciFi, MGM, Acme Shark, and all those other super-lucky folks.

* * *

"Try pulling it a little harder, why don't you!" Rodney snapped. John hid half a smile at his friend's constant complaints. It wasn't as if a little bump on the head was a fatal injury or anything. No blood, no chance of a concussion, just the first signs of the bruise that was going to turn up later. But from the way the scientist was behaving, you'd think it couldn't possibly be worse. 

"Hey," he told Rodney, obligingly tightening the bandage as his victim hissed in pain, "not my fault you can't look where you're going." A glare was Rodney's only immediate response, so John kept on talking. "How'd you manage that anyhow?" He leaned back, putting on the finishing touches, and surveyed his handiwork. One first aid job successfully completed.

Eyeing Sheppard and the other two team members sitting nearby, Rodney fingered the cloth wrapped around his head. "Wasn't looking where I was going, so sue me," he grumbled. Honestly, you'd think that none of them had ever had a simple accident in their lives, the way they were all acting. John's eyebrows went up, demanding more information.

Rodney just sighed wearily, letting his hand drop again. "Got anything to eat, or do I have to find the local McDonald's?" This really hadn't been the way he'd planned to spend this day, but he brightened up as John produced a sandwich from the basket nearby. Then the glare returned full force as the Major waved the food just out of reach.

"I asked you a question, Rodney," John reminded him coolly. McKay folded his arms, and, totally undeterred by the growing headache and the bandage, proceeded to turn with his best arrogant-grumpy face towards the horizon. Seeing that the scientist was determined not to answer, John tried another approach. "Okay, then. Jumper's right over there. We could just strike lunch, go back to Atlantis, and tell Dr. Weir that we had to call off the field day because you didn't notice a forty-foot tree..."

"Sympathetic, very sympathetic, Major!" Rodney said, reacting at last. John gave a "your choice" type of shrug, and started to put the sandwich away. Rodney licked his lips, and decided that, really, it was better admitting it to his team right now and having lunch, than heading back to Atlantis hungry and having everyone, including Elizabeth find out...

"If you must know," he muttered almost inaudibly, "I didn't exactly get any sleep last night, all right?"

"'Not exactly?'" John repeated. "You mean not at all." Rodney shrugged, not meeting the others' gaze. "What have I told you about working too hard, Rodney?" John began lecturing amiably. "You stay up late last night, and look what happens – you start falling asleep when we finally get you to come out of your lair and take a break." Rodney didn't respond, until he noticed John leaning forward, holding out two huge sandwiches in front of him. "You think this can keep you awake for a few minutes?"

Grinning in satisfaction, Rodney took the sandwiches and started digging in. John tried to restrain his amusement at the picture the scientist presented, with his hair sticking out at angles from the bandage and a sandwich grasped in each hand. But when first Aiden, and then Teyla started chuckling, he couldn't keep up his composure. And the puzzled look Rodney sent him with his mouth full of food didn't help either. "I tell you, Rodney," he gasped out, "Having lunch on the mainland with you is no picnic!" Rodney almost choked at the terrible pun despite himself, and then gave up, joining in and finding that laughter can be surprisingly good medicine for a headache.

**The End**

* * *

_Author's Note: I would like to extend my sincere thanks to whoever it was who reviewed Fear of the Dark. You have no idea how happy you made me. :) In fact, you've encouraged me so much, I'm now considering writing more "plotty" fics in the future, something I've sort of dropped lately. Thank you so much. :) (And anyone else who is interested in earning my undying gratitude... Send me a review!) ;)_


End file.
